Naughty Alphabet Game
by MariskaBaby92
Summary: If you think playing the Alphabet game is fun, see how the SVU gang plays...you'll love it even more! SMUT!


**This just came to me while I sat in my bed. Nasty thoughts ran through my head so I thought I'd let you all have a little piece. Lol **

**Disclaimer: Don't Own SVU**

Everyone had agreed to meet at Alex's house for game night. Friday was dragging and everybody was ready for it to end. They had two cases that they had finished and were trying their best to hurry with the paper work so they could leave early.

"I'm done!" shouted Fin and Elliot simultaneously.

Olivia rolled her eyes because she still had one more file to complete. Munch told them to shut up so they could concentrate.

Melinda walked and looked around the room; Fin was smiling seductively at her as she approached his desk.

"Hey baby," said Fin as he got up to give her a hug.

"Nothing much handsome, are you done yet?" asked Melinda

Fin nodded, "Just finished babe."

Fin and Elliot walked into Cragen's office to tell him that they were done when Olivia logged out of her filed and said, "The hell with it, it will get finished tomorrow."

Munch looked up at Olivia, "Are you really going to ditch me like that?"

"Um, hell yeah, I'm ready to get to Alex's" frowned Olivia.

Munch shrugged his shoulders as he did like Olivia and stood up to retrieve his things.

Alex walked in and asked everyone were they ready.

Munch said, "Yes, I can't wait to get to your place and be naughty."

Alex, Olivia, and Melinda all started laughing at Munch's comment. Elliot and Fin walked out of the Captain's office and to their desk. Everybody started grabbing their things and headed to the parking garage.

Finally, everybody had arrived at Alex's house and was mingling with each other.

"Alright people, what are we playing: Strip poker, truth or dare, bullshit, the name game, or the alphabet game?" Alex asked.

Everybody started discussing their options and they decided on the alphabet game. Melinda rounded the girls up and told them to make the game a little more interesting. Melinda told them instead of just taking shots that they would also have to remove an article of clothing. All the women agreed and turned to the men who were standing in a circle talking.

Melinda spoke up, "Ok guys we are playing the Alphabet game with a twist, you will take your shots but you also have to remove an article of clothing."

The guys shook their heads eargeredly as thoughts ran through their heads about the women losing their clothes.

They all went into the living room and moved the furniture so they would have some room. The girls sat together and the guys sat together.

Munch started off with Atlanta, Alex with Baltimore, Elliot with Columbus, Olivia said, "De Boise," and was interrupted by Melinda as she told her that was not a city in the U.S. nor was that the right pronunciation and made her take the first shot.

Olivia said, "Dammit, Melinda, you are supposed to have my back" as she took her shot and removed her shoes.

"Rules are rules" chimed Fin.

Melinda went next with the letter "E", but couldn't come up with anything.

"Cat got your tongue" sang Olivia as she told her to take a shot and remove some clothes. Melinda took off her top which had a teddy under it. Fin was anxious until he spotted her teddy and got upset.

Fin came next with Frankford, Munch-Georgetown, Alex-Houston; Elliot had "I" but couldn't find the right city with that letter as Munch told him to start undressing. Elliot cursed at Munch as he took off his shirt and revealed his sexy chest.

By the time they had reached "U" everybody had lost two or three pieces of clothes and was starting to feel the shots. They kept going with the game as they started back over again. Everybody was laughing and falling on each other as they paired off for the second round.

"Second round here we go" hollered Elliot loudly.

He and Olivia were paired off, Munch and Alex, and Fin and Melinda. Fin and Melinda went first, then Olivia and Elliot then Munch and Alex.

"Augustus" shouted Fin.

"Baton Rouge" Olivia shouted back.

"Carrolton" said Munch.

As they kept going this round everybody just started hollering out names and forgot all about the game. Most everyone was in their underwear as they started taking interest in their partners. Fin and Melinda were already on top of each other kissing and rolling around not paying attention to the rest of the group. Olivia and Elliot were lightly kissing as they took in their precious moment and as Alex and Munch headed toward her bedroom, Alex hollered and said, "Two more available bedrooms, take your pick" before Munch closed the door.

Fin took heave and picked Melinda up and carried her to the second bedroom.

Olivia and Elliot were the only ones in the living room not really sure of what was going on, but they were going to make the best of it. Olivia crawled on top of Elliot and straddled him as she places small kisses on his chest and neck. Elliot rubbed her back and let his hands trail lower to her ass that was covered by black laced thongs.

Elliot could feel his shaft bobbing up and down as Olivia bit his nipple and circled it with her tongue for good measure. As she slide her tongue back to his neck and bit down lightly teasing Elliot, all he could do was moan. Olivia slid up on his body as she rubbed her laced bra over Elliot's face. Elliot had had it as he picked her up and put her on the couch. He wrapped her legs around his waist as he started teasing Olivia when he started sucking on her neck. He slowly kissed her and bit her collarbone as she winced at the pleasure than entered her body. Elliot sucked on her ear as she moan and grunted in his ear.

"Let's go upstairs" Olivia whispered.

Elliot picked her up with her legs still wrapped around him. When they got to the room, Elliot threw Olivia up against the wall as he began to devour her left breast in his mouth. She let out a lough gasp as her pussy feigned with dampness. Olivia knew this was all she ever wanted and tonight was the night he could have every inch of her. As he took in the right breast, she cupped his face and started kissing him passionately.

Olivia tried reaching for his dick, but he pulled away from her as he pleased her with his hands rubbing her purring pussy.

"Take me dammit" she commanded.

Elliot wanting to tease her more threw her on the bed and rolled her onto her stomach as he began to undo her bra. He let it fall from his hands as she leaned up to take it off. He started kissing her from her neck down to her back then licked the rest of the way until he reached her ass. He pulled away and started removing his boxers and socks which he had left on. He got on his knees and spread Olivia legs as he took in the beautiful sight. He dove straight into her eternal bliss as her back arched and her mouth flew open.

Elliot started seeing her legs shake as he knew he was hitting her G-spot and it would only be a matter of time before she reached her climax.

"Fuck ya, El," Olivia tried to whisper.

"Damn babe, that feels so fucking good."

Elliot smirked as he moved his tongue even faster adding his index finger moving in and out of her clit.

Olivia was shaking violently and Elliot pulled away from her and flipped her over. She was panting hard as Elliot entered her full force. She sucked in air as she got use to his size.

"Wow" is all she could mutter before Elliot kissed her softly.

He started his thrusting, moving slow so she could adjust to his size. As he caught a rhythm, she started moving faster as Olivia dug her fingers in his ass as she pushed him into her.

"Oh ya Liv" Elliot murmured in the side of her neck.

"Yes El," Olivia hollered.

Elliot bit Liv's neck as he felt himself shaking a little, knowing it was almost his time. Olivia pulled his hair as he pulled hers which made her moan loud and seductively in his ear.

"God you feel so good El" Olivia said in short, panting breaths.

"Thank God for you Olivia" Elliot said trying to catch his breath.

"Harder!" Olivia growled.

Elliot knew she was close to her peak as his thrust became faster and deeper.

Olivia started to shake again and Elliot pushed deeper into her as she commanded him to pull her hair. She exploded within seconds and Elliot came right behind. He fell into a slow rhythm as Olivia stopped biting him and began to relax again.

"Olivia, you are something else" said Elliot as he rolled off of her and held her in his arms.

"Nothing compares to you Stabler," she signed as she felt overly pleased.

Elliot thought to himself and announced, "I have waited a long time to do this, and it was way better than I expected."

Olivia nodded as she scooted closer to Elliot and fell asleep.

The next morning, everybody got up and went down the street for breakfast as they all giggled and snickered about the night before. Everyone threw hints of what they did, but kept the more intimate details to themselves. Not only had they turned Alex's house in the official "Game House" it was also the official "Sex House."

**Felt like being naughty so I hope you can enjoy my bad side! **** Hahaha**

**Review and let me know if I should do more like this. Thanks!**


End file.
